Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by NCISjes
Summary: Inspired from In the Zone. Established TIVA. Let's just say it involves two webcams, teasing, and then some smut :D Now looking like a full blown story : .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was inspired from, and takes place, from In The Zone and a little conversation with my partner in crime :) This actually came to me in a dream.**

**As always I dedicate this to my Raechull, aka moonfaerie326, because I really couldn't have done this without her because in all reality I stole her idea :P What can I say Raech? My voices spoke to me through my dreams :P**

**Disclaimer: I could sit here and tell you I own NCIS, but we'd both know I'm lying :)**

Tony sat on his cot in nothing but his boxers. With the laptop up and ready he sat there impatiently waiting for Ziva to appear on the screen. "Come on all ready!" He yelled to the empty room. He had told Jardine that he heard some of the Marines talking about a shower that had clean water coming from it. She grabbed her towel quickly and ran off in search of this glorious shower. Little did she know it was all a ploy so Tony could be alone.

Ziva came home as quickly as she could that night. She threw her keys on the small table in her living room before making her way to the bathroom. She examined herself in the mirror and then pulled her hair out of the half pony tail it had been in all day. She ran her fingers through it, straightening it a little more. Then she quickly made her way into her bedroom and changed into a red lace bra with a matching thong. She slipped on her silk robe before grabbing her laptop and sitting on the bed.

"Finally!" Tony yelled when Ziva appeared on the screen.

"What? You should be happy I am even doing this!" Ziva yelled back.

"I love a good striptease." Tony said with his classic DiNozzo grin. Ziva just smirked at him.

"Move your laptop back so I can see more than your face." He commanded. Ziva moved it back just enough so he could see from her mid waist up. With one glance at each other he told her to start. She smirked before moving her robe just enough so that he could see a red strap and her shoulder.

His breath hitched as her bare skin became visible to him. "Lower." He ordered.

Ziva shot him a seductive glance before untying the front of her robe and letting it fall just enough to reveal one of her breasts. Tony swallowed hard before his hand moved to stroke his now fully erect shaft through his boxers.

Ziva smiled, pleased with his reaction, before she let the robe hang loose around her shoulders and then let it fall from her body completely. Tony groaned as his eyes studied her. They roamed up from her taut stomach to her breasts which seemed to fit perfectly in that red lace bra. Ziva watched him intently knowing that he was enjoying the view just as much as she was enjoying looking at his hard body. She moved unhook her bra when Tony's eyes quickly darted away from the screen off to the side.

"Shit!" He yelled. Ziva heard the sound of a door struggling to open. She stared at him before letting out a small chuckle.

"Guess you'll have to picture the rest yourself." She said before closing her laptop.

"No! Wait!" He yelled as the screen went black.

Jardine was still struggling with the door when Tony came to his senses and pulled the blanket off the cot next to him to cover himself.

A few moments later an irate Jardine stormed into the room.

"DiNozzo the Marines said that they have no idea what "shower" you are talking about! The only clean water near here is fifty miles away!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Jardine. You packed enough wet wipes to clean the whole unit anyways."

"Just don't talk to me Agent DiNozzo. I am extremely angry right now."

"Yeah well you're not the only one." Tony said under his breath as he rolled over to his side to look away from Jardine.

-A few days later-

Ziva parked a few cars down from her apartment building. She was happy that the case was over but she was even happier that Tony was coming home. She had missed him so much the last few days. As she got out of her car she saw him. Tony. Her heart leapt. He was leaning against his dark blue mustang wearing jeans and a blue tee shirt. He looked tired but he lit up as soon as he saw her.

"I thought you were not coming home until tomorrow morning." She said as she came to stand a foot in front of him.

"We caught an earlier flight." He said, smiling.

They stood there in silence communicating with their eyes that they had missed each other before Tony grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Their tongues danced back and forth as their bodies melded together. Both were locked in a kiss they never wanted to end.

Ziva finally pulled away when she felt like her lungs were going to explode.

"We should take this inside." She breathed out before kissing him again, hungrily.

Tony's shirt was pulled off as they reached her apartment door. Ziva was pressed into the door hard but she hardly noticed with all the other emotions running through her body. She handed Tony the keys and he fumbled to open the door. Their mouths had yet to part the whole way up except when Tony's shirt had come off. The door flew open and in a matter of seconds Ziva had slammed Tony into the wall, her hands tangling in his hair, while he ripped her shirt over her head. Tony kicked off his shoes while unbuttoning Ziva's jeans and sliding them down her legs along with her thong. Ziva did the same with Tony's jeans and boxers. They both stepped out of their clothes as they stumbled into Ziva's bedroom. When the back of Tony's legs hit Ziva's bed he pulled away for a moment.

"I can't believe you teased me like that." He told her as his hands roamed up her stomach to cup her breasts through her bra, before he unclasped it and threw it across the room.

"I am about to make it up to you." She said as she pulled his hips to hers, feeling how hard he was for her.

"Oh really?" He asked with a huge grin.

Ziva gave him a devilish smile before pushing him onto the bed. Tony saw the fire in her eyes as she climbed on top of him. Ziva kissed him hard as her hand moved to hold him steady. She slowly slid down onto him, gasping as he filled her to the hilt. Tony moaned loudly when he felt her hot heat on his all ready heated skin. Their eyes never left each others as her rhythm slowly started. Tony moved his hands to her hips to hold her in place, but she quickly pushed them away.

"You will like this so much better if I can move freely." She said as she shook her head.

A few thrusts later Ziva began to swivel her hips making Tony groan in pleasure. She put her hands on Tony's chest to better support herself and Tony bent his knees and began thrust up in counterpoint. Electricity was running through both their bodies as they became one with another. Tony knew he was close. The way Ziva moved sent sensations through his body like he'd never felt before. He didn't feel her muscles quivering though, like they usually did when she was close. He wanted to come with her, but he knew he wouldn't make it much longer, so with one finger he began rubbing her clit in tiny circles.

"Oh Tony! Do not stop!" She cried out as her hips began to move faster and frantically. Her muscles began to quiver. Tony felt her muscles tighten even more around him, which sent him over the edge.

"Unnhh Zee-Vahh!" He cried out as his body began to jerk. His hips sped up and so did his hand, which made Ziva hit her orgasm hard.

"Tony!" She screamed as she collapsed on top of him, her hips still moving, milking him.

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva. Their bodies were covered in sweat and their breathing was heavy as they both came down for their high.

"That. Was. Amazing." Tony breathed out as one of his hands began to play with the ends of her hair.

"Mmmm, Indeed. It was." Ziva replied after placing a kiss to Tony's chest.

As they laid in silence for the next few minutes, Ziva listened to Tony's heart beat for her. Once their breathing had slowed, Ziva moved off Tony and laid on her side with her head on his shoulder, while her fingers raked through his chest hair. As he wrapped his arm around her she entwined their legs. He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed this." He said as he stroked her side.

"The sex?" She asked as she smiled into his chest.

"The getting to hold you afterward." He said as he looked down at her.

She looked back up at him before smiling and then kissing him.

"I missed you." He said with the most sincerity he had ever used. Ziva stared into his eyes, searching them, and for the first time she saw something she hadn't seen. _Love_.

"I missed you too." She said, smiling. They began to kiss passionately again and Tony pulled her under him.

"Again? All ready?" She asked with a small smile. She actually loved that he was insatiable.

"Yeah," He smiled, "But his this time," He gave her a quick peck then lowered his mouth to her ear, "I am going to make _love_ to you." He whispered.

* * *

**It was a little different originally but I like it more now :) I hope yall liked it too :)! Reviews bring sunshine to my day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I originally had planned for this to be a one shot, but my voices wouldn't shut up about this. Now it is looking more of like a three shot. Oh and sorry if this isn't all that great. I have the flu and a fever of 100.5 right now.**

**I have to dedicate this to my Raechull because I have been majorly neglecting her. I'm sorry Raech! Forgive me? :)**

"_Yeah," He smiled, "But this time," He gave her a quick peck and then lowered his mouth to her ear, "I am going to make __love__ to you." He whispered._

Ziva's eyes widened and her heart soared as she heard his last comment. _Making love. _Not _just _sex. Before she could say anything about it though, Tony had captured her lips and let his tongue slip into her mouth. Ziva moaned softly as her hands roamed up and down his back. Tony's hands were tangled in Ziva's hair, his whole body pushing into hers. The next few moments were filled with deep, passionate kisses and exploring each others bodies with their fingertips.

Ziva knew every contour of Tony's body; the curve of his broad shoulders, the deep line down his back, the perfect curve of his ass. Tony had Ziva's body memorized since the first time they had slept together; her collarbone, her perfect breasts, the curve of her hips, her cute belly button. Their bodies melded together in a way neither had felt with anyone else.

Tony kissed down to Ziva's neck and he began sucking lightly there. Ziva moaned as he eventually continued his descent down to her nipples. He hadn't been there long when Ziva pulled his mouth back to hers. Her hands drifted down to his butt and pulled him to her as she pushed her hips into his. Tony smiled and let his hands roam down to her hips, pulling her to him so that the head of his erection pressed firmly against her clit. Ziva let out a loud moan and bit her lip. The she started grinding against him. Tony knew if she continued like this, neither of them would hold out very long.

So Tony let his hands roam from Ziva's hips, up to her sides, over her breasts, under her arms, over her arms, and then finally his hands met hers as he pulled them up over her head. His left hand intertwined with her right, her wrists crossed and her right hand was held in place. Tony used his right hand to support his weight a little better.

Their eyes locked as Tony moved to enter her. In one fluid motion he was inside of her again, filling her to her core.

"Oh…" Ziva cried out.

A sense of pride over took Tony as he saw Ziva's eyes shut and she bit her lip as he surged into her. He had to fight the feeling to just keep pounding into her. He wanted this time to be slow, sensuous. Maybe even a little drawn out. So he slowly slid out, and then slowly slid back in, taking his time.

Ziva was so engrossed with the way Tony was making her feel. She met every thrust. She moaned at every thrust. She couldn't get enough of him. She moved so that the outside of her ankles were touching the inside of his, basically pinning his legs to the bed with hers, and brought them closer than they'd ever been before.

Tony groaned at the semi new position. He loved it because it brought Ziva even closer to him and made her internal muscles squeeze him even more. It made it a lot harder for him to thrust though, but he did love a challenge.

Tony struggled to thrust, but when he did Ziva let out a small scream as he slammed into her and hit her g-spot. Tony loved to hear her scream out in pleasure, so he continued that motion. He didn't think that he could go any deeper, and then Ziva's legs drew up and her heels dug slightly into his lower back, delving him deeper.

"Oh God…" Tony moaned as hips sped up even faster. Ziva felt her orgasm hit a whole new height.

"Tony I-" He slowly pulled almost all the way out and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you."

He pounded into her again and that's all it took. Her whole body thrashed beneath him. Her nails dug into his back, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she screamed louder than she ever had.

The way Ziva's muscles massaged and clenched around his member sent Tony over the edge. His nose nuzzled into her neck, his hand squeezed hers so tightly he thought it might break, and he moaned her name over and over again. They rode out their orgasms together for what seemed like eternity.

Ziva breathed heavily as she came down from her high. It suddenly registered in her mind what she had just said. _I love you_. She mentally kicked herself. _Stupid. Stupid! STUPID! Two months into a relationship is way too early to be saying that! _She had actually been fighting not to say it since the first time she stayed at his apartment after they had had sex. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for what was about to come. She waited for Tony to get off her and tell her that this had been fun but he wasn't really ready to take that step. She waited… but that moment never came.

A few moments later as Tony's breathing began to even out, he kissed her shoulder, her collar bone, her neck, her cheek, and then he stopped before kissing her lips. He looked down at her shut eyes. _What is he doing? Letting you down slowly. _Her eyes opened and met his in an intense gaze.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." He said as he looked to the side and his eyebrows furrowed together. A huge realization struck him.

"I love you!" He shouted with a huge smile. He kissed her hard.

Ziva was stunned. _Did he really just say he loves me?_

As if he read her mind, Tony pulled back and traced her jaw lightly with his fingers. He gazed into her eyes, his lips a mere inch from hers.

"I love you Ziva David." He said in a soft voice with a smile.

Ziva's eyes widened as the realization of what he had just said registered in her mind, and in her heart. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him passionately before flipping them over so that she was on top. Her hands ran over his chest, to his stomach, finally grabbing little Tony and stroking him.

Tony gasped. "Now who is ready all ready?"

Ziva giggled. "I guess I can not get enough of you, Tony."

Tony smiled and pulled her face down to his. He held her hair out of her face and pulled her back a little bit.

"I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too, Tony."

* * *

They made love until neither of them could move. Tony awoke with Ziva on top of him. Her nose pressed firmly against his chest while her hair created a blanket over them. She looked so beautiful. Tony kissed her forehead and out of the corner of his eye he saw the clock. _0800!_ He quickly sat up, forcing Ziva up with him.

"Ziva! Baby! Wake up! We gotta go to work! Gibbs is going to kill us!"

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony to keep her from falling backwards. She kissed his chest as he struggled to get out from under her.

"Tony…" She yawned, "It is Saturday."

All of a sudden Tony stopped moving and looked at her. _Saturday? _He busted out with laughter and Ziva giggled. He wrapped his arms around the small of Ziva's back and laid back down.

"You know," He said while twirling the ends of her hair with his fingers, "I could get used to this."

* * *

_10 days later:_

Tony and Ziva stood in front of Tony's desk in the squad room. Ziva's arms were wrapped around Tony's neck and his were wrapped around her waist. Tony leaned against his desk and brought Ziva as close as he could to him.

"Do you really have to go to Israel for a week?" He asked.

"Yes. If I do not attend this training Mossad and my Father will have my head. And Tony we talked about this. I will be back on Saturday night."

"I know. It's just I am going to miss waking up next to you (kiss), and falling asleep with you in my arms (kiss), and who am I supposed to prank McGee with?"

"It is not that long, but I will miss you too." She smiled. "Besides maybe you can get the fill in agent to help you get McGee, yes?"

"It still won't be the same with out you."

Just then Gibbs walked off the elevator with McGee and Special Agent Kensi Blye from Los Angeles OSP.

"You got two seconds to get off of each other before I make sure Ziva doesn't return from Israel." Gibbs barked.

"Sorry boss." They both said.

Kensi walked up to them and extended her hand. "Special Agent Kensi Blye Los Angeles OSP."

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony shook her hand.

"Ziva David, Mossad." Then Ziva shook it.

"Oh Mossad. Better not mess with you then huh?" Kensi said, smiling.

Ziva just let out a small laugh and then grabbed her small luggage.

"See you all on Monday." She called out as she exited the bullpen.

"Later Ziva." McGee said while waving.

"Ziver." Gibbs called out. Ziva stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Take care of yourself."

"Of course." She said, smiling. She shot Tony a quick smile and then walked to the elevator.

Tony was still leaned against his desk when Ziva got in the elevator. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her goodbye one more time.

"Be right back boss." He said as he ran to the elevator.

"DiNozzo get your ass back-" Gibbs called out, but it was too late. Tony had all ready jumped in the elevator and the doors had closed. Gibbs just smiled.

As soon as he was in the elevator Tony had Ziva pinned against the wall and started kissing her passionately. They didn't part until the elevator opened to the parking garage.

"I love you." Tony said. His face was only two inches from hers.

"I love you too." Ziva said, catching her breath because Tony had just stolen it with that kiss. She pecked him again and then got off the elevator and headed to her Mini.

Tony leaned against the railing. He ran his hand through his hair. _You got it bad DiNozzo._

_Friday:_

As a part of the training Mossad made all of their officer give up their phones so that they wouldn't be distracted. So Tony had not spoken to Ziva since he said goodbye in the elevator.

Ziva expertly picked the lock to Tony's apartment. Her training had ended early and she took a commercial flight back to surprise Tony.

"Tony…" She called out. "I am home." The only light on was the lamp in the living room and Ziva heard the bathroom door open from the bedroom. She let go of her luggage and walked to the bedroom door only to be stopped dead in he tracks. In the bedroom door way stood Kensi, in nothing but a towel. Her hair was wet from having just showered.

"Kensi?"

**Bum bum bum! :O Cliffhanger! I couldn't help myself. Reviews could help lower my fever :) and help me write the last chapter a whole lot faster :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! My fever is finally out of the hundreds and into the 99's. I am feeling slightly better, but only slightly. I even almost fell asleep during NCIS on Tuesday! (gasp) I know. Oh and I took the part about Tony and Ziva not being able to talk out of the last chapter because it felt too thrown in, but I adressed it in this one. Also, I added a little to Ziva going up to Tony's apartment and tried to describe what she is wearing. I tried to copy it from the beginning of the episode Suspicion. Well except for the hair. Anyway if you want a visual go watch the beginning of that episode. I'll shut up now and let you read :).**

* * *

_Ziva practically sprinted up the stairs to Tony's apartment. She was wearing dark jeans that fit her just right, a dark green long sleeve shirt, a brown jacket, and her grey French hat. Her hair was down and straight. Her heart beated with anticipation as she picked the lock to Tony's apartment._

"_Tony…" She called out. "I am home." The only light on was the lamp in the living room and Ziva heard the bathroom door open from inside the bedroom. She let go of her luggage and walked to the bedroom door only to be stopped dead in he tracks. In the bedroom door way stood Kensi, in nothing but a towel. Her hair was wet from having just showered._

"_Kensi?"_

Ziva did a quick scan of her surroundings. The living room was in order. There were no clothes thrown in the hallway. _And then she scanned the bedroom._ The comforter was thrown on the floor. The sheets were a tangled mess. The shower was still running. _The shower was still running._

"Hey Ziva." Kensi said in a happy voice.

"Umm… I have to go." Ziva said as she fought back the tears that were threatening to well up in her eyes. She quickly picked up her luggage and headed back to the door.

"Umm…Okay, but if you were looking for Tony he isn't here." Kensi said as just as Ziva opened the door.

"He is not here?" Ziva asked as she turned to look at her. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"No."

"Then who is in the shower?"

"Oh that is Special Agent Callan. He is from OSP as well. He flew out here this morning. He just couldn't live without me." Kensi said with a slight chuckle.

Ziva smiled as her hear soared. "Do you know where he is then Kensi?"

"I'm pretty sure he is still at the office. He has been staying there all week. He offered me his couch because the hotel I was staying at was a dump. After the first two nights he didn't come home though, he told me just to take the bed because he was going to be staying at the office until Saturday."

Just then Callan emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey. Who are you?" He asked.

"Someone who is in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ziva answered as she headed for the door the second time.

"Hey, Ziva?" Kensi called out.

"Yes?"

"Tell DiNozzo thank you for me and tell him to send me the bill for having his sheets and comforter dry cleaned. I am pretty sure they need it now." Kensi said with a wink.

"Will do. Goodbye Kensi. Have a good flight back to LA."

"Thanks."

-The Bullpen-

Tony tossed and turned on the tiny twin air mattress he had bought. He hadn't gotten much sleep this week because he missed Ziva so much. The first night she was gone he tossed and turned in his bed, occasionally reaching out to touch her only to find the cool empty space where she usually was. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without her in his bed so he bought the air mattress and decided to stay at the office for the rest of the week.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the elevator ding, the woman occupying his thoughts walking off of it. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to come quickly. He needed to be well rested for Ziva's return the next day. Though he was sure they would not be leaving his bed when she did get home.

Ziva walked into the bullpen and headed for the team's sector. She was a bit disappointed when she didn't see Tony crashed out as his desk, but when she looked at the floor she saw his legs poking out the side. She walked around and crouched down at Tony's face. She ran her hand over his face and his eyes shot open.

"Ziva?" He asked, not sure if he was dreaming or she was actually there.

"Hi." She smiled and continued stroking his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and held it to him. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"We finished the training early so I took a commercial flight back to surprise you."

Tony reached up and pushed oh her hat. His hands entwined in her hair as he kissed her deeply.

"I actually went to your apartment first and found Kensi in your bedroom with nothing but a towel on." Ziva said flatly as she pulled away.

"Z, I didn't-" Tony said sitting up quickly. Ziva pressed a finger to his lips and smiled.

"I know. You offered her your couch because she was staying in a slimy motel. As it turns out though, she ended up using your bed for more than just sleeping."

"What do you mean?"

"Well apparently Special Agent Callan from OSP flew out here to see her because he could not stand to be without her. He was still in the shower when I got there."

Tony shook his head. "I can't believe it. Offer a girl a bed and she uses it in more ways than one."

"Can you really blame her Tony? I mean you have not been there all week."

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep without you. All week I've been tossing and turning, reaching out for you, only to find an empty space. Not being able to talk to you just made it worse."

"Mossad does not like their officers distracted."

"Doesn't make it any easier. Look Z, I've had a lot of time to think this week and…" He paused and looked her straight in the eye. "I want you with me, Z. All the time. I want eat breakfast with you, shower with you, hold you in my arms as we drift off to sleep. I want to make love to you any time, all the time. I want you to live with me." He pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to her. He had been carrying it around since the day after she left.

Ziva smiled a huge smile as she kissed him again.

"Let's go home baby." Tony said as he reached for his jacket and started to get up.

They walked out of the bullpen with their hands intertwined, and smiles plastered across their faces.

As they stumbled into Tony's apartment, now their apartment, joined at the lips, Ziva pushed off Tony's jacket. Tony quickly reciprocated and pulled off her shirt as well. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he moved them to the couch, Ziva undid her bra. Ziva straddled him and she began undoing the buttons of his shirt, just as he unzipped her jeans. His hand slipped in and began stroking her through her green silk thong, finding that she was all ready wet.

"T-tony," Ziva moaned into his mouth before pulling away slightly. He stopped and looked at her. "Take me to bed." She kissed him briefly. "To _our _bed."

Tony smiled his thousand watt smile and scooped her up and carried her to _their_ bed. As he walked in he noticed the sheets had been replaced with his white silk ones that he had never used. He dropped Ziva down on the bed and kissed a searing path from her neck down to the waistband of her thong. He licked under it, teasing her for a moment, and then pulled it down with her jeans. He stood; unbuckled his belt, and sent his pants along with his boxers to the floor. Tony jumped on top of her, and entered her quickly.

There was no talking this time. Just moans, groans, and screaming from Ziva as she climaxed. They made love until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

When Tony woke up his nose was buried deep in Ziva's neck. Her back was pressed firmly into his chest, and their hands were intertwined as well as their legs. Ziva was sleeping so peacefully that she wasn't even snoring. Tony kissed the back of her head before getting up to make breakfast. He pulled on his boxers as he entered the kitchen and started making French toast.

When he returned with the plates, he found that Ziva had flipped onto her stomach. Her arms were pressed underneath her body and her head was turned to the side. Her hair, which had become curly due to all the sweat from their intense love making, covered down to her mid back. The white silk sheet contrasted beautifully with her tanned skin, and it only covered from her butt down. Tony set the plates on the dresser and then crawled onto the bed next to her. He kissed the dimples on her lower back, and then all the way up her spine to her neck.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled as she flipped over onto her back. She was now fully exposed from her waist up. "Yes it is."

Tony's eyes drifted down to her breasts, but quickly darted back up to her eyes as he heard her let out a small laugh.

"I made breakfast." He said as he got up and went to the dresser. Ziva shifted and sat up against the headboard, pulling the sheet up and wrapping it under her arms. Tony sat down next to her as he handed her a plate.

"You better watch it Agent DiNozzo." She said as she grabbed a fork from him.

"Why?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Because," She answered before taking a bite. "I could get used to this."

**END**-ish

* * *

**Well I do have another idea that kinda goes with this kinda doesn't. Anyway I hope you guys liked this :) I really liked this chapter :) **

**Raech: I hate myself. I really do. I promise to get to your PM today even if it kills me :)**

**Reviews make my a very happy person :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I know that it has been like months since I updated this, but I have had this idea since the last chapter. I just never wrote it, and since I am procrastinating and not studying I figured now is a good of time as any.**

**[Sees that her Raechull (aka moonfairie326) is walking towards her so she quickly hides then jumps out and yells.] SURPRISE! **

**Yeah this is for her :D**

The team had caught a case on Monday involving the murder of Lance Corporal Warren Bates. The crime scene was horrible to process due to the fact that it was a notorious weekend get away by a lake. Trash and used condoms were what mainly covered it and the team spent about three hours bagging and tagging everything. The crime scene wasn't the only problem though. The Lance corporal had a lot of enemies, well ex girlfriends, who all said they would happily kill him. And then there was the extremely upset current girlfriend, who swore she didn't know where he had disappeared to that Saturday on their weekend adventure, but also said she thought he was cheating on her. Gibbs was in full fury and no one had gone home all week. Which also meant Tony and Ziva hadn't had sex all week. It was now Thursday night and Gibbs noticed that his agents were running purely on caffeine and adrenaline, so he sent them home.

Tony pushed Ziva into the door as he turned the knob to force it open. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands squeezed the back of her thighs. She moaned when the door hit the wall behind it, effectively pushing Tony's groin into hers which made the inseam of her jeans push against her clit. His tongue thrust against hers as he caught his breath. A moment later he was hoisting her up once again, kicking the door shut and stumbling toward their bedroom.

Tony dropped the key on the floor as he tripped over the end table. Three months ago when she had moved in, Ziva had put that table there so that they could place their keys on it. More specifically for Tony, who always seemed to not know where his keys were. He cursed it every time he tripped over it, never getting used to it's placement in his, now their, apartment.

He quickly caught himself and slammed Ziva against the wall right next to the door of their bedroom. She moaned even louder this time, wanting, no _craving,_ for him to be inside of her.

Ziva's hands entwined themselves in Tony's hair as he began to trail kisses down her neck. When he reached her collarbone, she arched her back, pleading for him move lower. Tony met her shirt and let out a frustrated growled, almost ripping the four buttons that revealed down to her taut stomach. Continuing his descent, he brushed kisses along each cup of her bra, eventually meeting the center of her chest. Ziva had continued to grind her groin into his, urging him to bring her to her release.

When he licked inside her bra, barely missing her hardened nipple, she couldn't take it any more. Ziva brought his lips back to hers, ramming her tongue into his. She pulled away slightly to catch her breath, before issuing her demand.

"No more foreplay, Tony. I need you inside of me. Now." She panted out, attempting to get her shallow breathing under control.

"Ugh thank God!" He responded while forcing her shirt over her head.

Ziva somehow managed to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his jeans, and send them along with his boxers to the floor, even though their groins were clad together. She took him in her hand and began stoking him, feeling him to continue to grow. Tony was having trouble unbuttoning her pants due to the warmth and pleasure she was giving him.

Just when he had popped the button and brought her zipper down, her butt started to vibrate and so did his jeans at his feet.

They both groaned in frustration knowing who it was and what they would want. Tony unwillingly put Ziva down and took a few steps back before rummaging through his pockets. Ziva grabbed her phone from her back pocket before leaning against the wall and answering it.

"David." She huffed out, wanting to deck the person on the other line.

Finally finding his phone in his from right pocket, Tony answered it with baited breath, knowing he would have to control his anger with the caller.

"DiNozzo."

When Tony answered his phone, Ziva went into the bedroom, both needing for McGee not to hear Tony in the background, and to take her eyes off of Tony's twitching member, which was currently tempting her to throw him to the ground and impale herself on him.

"Yes McGee I understand. Can you text me the address and I will meet Tony there?"

"No Gibbs wants you with him at the other ex girlfriend's house."

Ziva bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming as she kicked the wall. "Okay."

Tony had wandered to the kitchen sometime during his phone call.

"Boss, I know, but I'm exhausted."

"Just hope she did kill him DiNozzo so we can wrap this case up and take some time off."

Tony let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay. What's the address so I can meet Ziva there?"

"You're not going with Ziva. You're going with McGee."

'WHAT?!' Tony screamed in his head.

"And you better leave now because McGee is almost there." Gibbs hung up after his last statement.

Tony inwardly kicked himself. He was so aroused that just the thought of Ziva would send him over the edge. He would need a cold shower before leaving to go with McGee.

Ziva walked into the kitchen at that moment, still in just her bra and open jeans. Tony could just see a triangle of black lace, and in less than a second he had her pinned to the counter. She had to push him back a little before her body gave into the need he was desperately trying to fulfill for her.

"Gibbs wants me to meet him at Sarah Danes' house." Ziva breathed out. Tony's hands were still tangled in her hair and his lips were only a centimeter away.

"I know." Tony was taking deep breaths, trying to control his lust. He let Ziva go and backed away slowly.

"I have to change." She said reluctantly.

"I need a cold shower." Tony countered.

Ziva nodded disappointedly and slowly started walking to the bedroom. Tony stared at her as she walked away, admiring her every curve. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He turned the cold water on in the sink before splashing his face, and then his shaft. His erection swiftly went down, and Tony let out the breath he was holding. He knew zipping up his jeans wouldn't have been easy if he had left himself that way.

Ziva stared at her side of the closet trying to figure out which shirt to wear with her skirt. They were going to do laundry on Sunday night, but instead ended up having sex on their clothes when Ziva suggested they added the clothes they were wearing to the pile. She was now regretting it because all she had to wear were skirts.

Tony walked into the bedroom, stripping of his shirt in the process. When he saw Ziva in her black heels, black skirt that hit about mid thigh, and her black lace bra, his erection came back instantly. In two steps he was kissing her and pulling her skirt over her hips and pushing her into the bed. He ground his shaft against her lace covered center as he sucked on her nipple through her bra.

Ziva let out a breathy "Oh!" before moving to rid herself of her panties. Just as her hands reached the hem, her phone on the nightstand began to buzz for the second time.

Again they both voiced their frustration. Ziva pushed Tony off of her and got up to answer the phone.

"Yes Gibbs I am-"

"Where are you?!" Gibbs yelled.

"I am leaving now."

"Just barely?"

"Yes McGee just called me ten min-"

"Get here. NOW!"

Ziva heard him hung up and closed her phone. Tony was standing on the other side of the bed, staring at her, waiting for her to make a move. She glared at him.

"Great now Gibbs is even angrier and I have to change my underwear again!" She yelled while grabbing a shirt from the closet and leaving the room. She hadn't pulled her skirt back down, so Tony got a great view of her strutting away.

"Now I really need a cold shower!" He yelled to the empty space around him when he heard the front door slam closed.

* * *

**A/N: Worth the wait? I hope so :). I was laughing the whole time while writing this. Anyways, let me know what you think! I have two more chapters planned for this :)**


End file.
